1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game and more particularly to board games in which players buy and sell.
2. Background Art
There are numerous prior art games that seek to simulate, in an entertaining way, the stock market adage "buy low --sell high". For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,521 issued Aug. 3, 1965 to Kramer et al., a game simulating stock market activity is disclosed which includes a board providing a path of spaces with instructions to buy and sell certain types of stock, a single pawn for each player to move about the path of spaces, cards providing additional buy-sell instructions, and a spinner for changing the stock quotations at the beginning of each player's turn. The spinner in Kramer et al. includes a lower disk divided by radial lines and concentric circles into a plurality of spaces containing numbers and an upper disk, rotatable relative to the lower disk, that has a sector slot through which, in theory, only one number in each concentric circle is exposed to view to determine the one price at which each type of stock is both bought and sold. Nevertheless, there remains a need for a new game in which players buy and sell various investments.